dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Detective Comics Vol 1 34
Supporting Characters: * Charles Maire * Karel Maire Antagonists: * ** Parisian Apaches Other Characters: * Jed Farnol Locations: * Items: * * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler2_1 = Mart Bailey | Inker2_1 = Mart Bailey | StoryTitle2 = Bart Regan, Spy: "The Ambassador to Boralia" | Synopsis2 = Bart Regan impersonates an American ambassador, on a transatlantic flight to Bolaria, while the real ambassador, Reynolds, travels there by cargo steamship. Over the Atlantic Ocean, Bart's airliner is attacked by two pontoon-equipped fighter planes, marked only with skull-and-crossbones insignia. The passenger plane is forced to land, on the ocean, where they also land. To save the other passengers, Bart swims over to the pirate-marked fighter planes, and trades himself for their safety. But as soon as they take off with their prisoner, the fighter planes swoop and riddle the passenger plane with bullets until it sinks. They fly to Luxor, where Regan learns that the real ambassador has also been captured. Bart then fights his way through a number of Luxorian troops, as he and the ambassador escape that building and get onto the airfield. Regan steals one of the Luxorian fighter-seaplanes and they escape to Bolaria. They persuade the Bolarian soldiers not to arrest them, and begin some high-level international negotiation with the Bolarian Government. A week later, to Luxor's chagrin, a new U.S.-Bolaria treaty has been negotiated. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Regan's boss Antagonists: * Luxorian Commander ** his pilots and troops Other Characters: * Reynolds, U.S. Ambassador to Bolaria ** planeful of airliner passengers Locations: * ** U.S. Intelligence Bureau * * * Vehicles: * Transatlantic Passenger Seaplane * two Luxorian Fighter Seaplanes | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker3_1 = Homer Fleming | StoryTitle3 = Buck Marshall: "The Last Trick" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Jackson Antagonists: * Demars * Campton Other Characters: * Kelly Locations: * Western United States, ** Sage City | Writer4_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler4_1 = Don Lynch | Inker4_1 = Don Lynch | StoryTitle4 = Steve Malone: "The Cleaner Protective Association" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Happy Antagonists: * Mario * Spike * Hank * Joe | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Fred Guardineer | Inker5_1 = Fred Guardineer | StoryTitle5 = Speed Saunders: "The Spy Mystery" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Frenchy Antagonists: * Harvey Doll Locations: * | Writer6_1 = Sven Elven | Penciler6_1 = Sven Elven | Inker6_1 = Sven Elven | StoryTitle6 = Cosmo, the Phantom of Disguise: "The Secret Treaty" | Synopsis6 = Cosmo, traveling in disguise, avoiding enemy spies, delivers a secret treaty to a foreign nation. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * , the Phantom of Disguise Supporting Characters: * Tom Burke Antagonists: * Spies Other Characters: * Secretary of War Vehicles: * S.S. Cambria | Writer7_1 = Tom Hichey | Penciler7_1 = Tom Hichey | Inker7_1 = Tom Hichey | StoryTitle7 = Bruce Nelson: "The White Goddess, Part 2" | Synopsis7 = Bruce is marched at spearpoint into the presence of the White Goddess, and to him, she looks very American. She is drugged, hypnotized, and silent. Bruce is dragged away and tied up, by the Warriors of the Great White Goddess. He's tossed into a hut, where Mambu, also tied up, already is, and a burly spearman is stationed at the door. Bruce breaks off part of the hut's bamboo wall and uses it to cut their bonds. They both jump the guard, and knock him unconscious. They sneak across the Warriors' village and reach the hut of the Goddess, where one guard spots them. Mambu kills him with a thrown spear. They get inside the hut and find the White Goddess; she's doped into a stupor. Mambu sets a fire at the far end of the village, providing a diversion while Bruce carries off the Goddess. Outside the stockade they find an unguarded canoe and escape onto the broad river. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Mambu Antagonists: * Warriors of the Great White Goddess ** Old Chief ** Witch Doctor Other Characters: * Toni Hutton aka The White Goddess Locations: * ** | Writer8_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler8_1 = Mart Bailey | Inker8_1 = Mart Bailey | Colourist8_1 = | Letterer8_1 = | Editor8_1 = Vincent Sullivan | StoryTitle8 = Slam Bradley: "The Vacation" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Agent XY-0 * Boris Borscht * James Kildare Locations: * * Vehicles: * "Regnal", Luthorian passenger steamship * Twerpan submarine * Twerpan scouting plane | Notes = * Published by Detective Comics, Inc. * Last issue for Mart Bailey on Bart Regan, Spy. ** Luxorian warplanes were emblazoned with a skull-and-crossbones in place of national insignia. * Batman: ** "Peril in Paris" is reprinted in Batman Archives, Volume 1 and . ** Chronologically, "Peril in Paris" takes place shortly after the events in Detective Comics #32, and before the events in issue #33. This is why the Batplane appears in this issue even though it will be destroyed in issue #33. ** Bruce Wayne's secret identity has to be completely obvious to Charles and Karel Maire. ** The origin or purpose of the people-faced flowers in the Duc's garden are never explained, nor is it ever stated whether they are real or hallucinations. * Crimson Avenger: ** The Crimson Avenger appears on the cover to this issue, but does not appear in a story inside it. He has not appeared in a story since Detective Comics #29, and will not again be seen until Detective Comics #37. * Slam Bradley: ** In Earth-Two's version of the months leading up to WWII, the Axis Powers included: Austria, Bulgaria, Croatia, Dukalia, Germany, Hungary, Italy, Japan, Napkan, Nural, Oxnalia, Romania, Toran, Syronia,Twerpany, and others. * "Twerpan" is the term for the nationality, not for the nation. * Steve Malone appears in this issue, for the first time since . * Also appearing in this issue of Detective Comics was: ** "Swift Justice" (text story) by Gardner Fox | Trivia = * Aside from the banner, this is the final issue of Detective Comics to not feature anything related to Batman on the front cover. * This issue's Spy story is credited to "Jerry Siegal". | Recommended = | Links = * Detective Comics series index at DC Indexes * Detective Comics series index at Comicbookdb.com * Detective Comics series index at the Grand Comics Database Project }}